True
by raybow
Summary: When Brittany was eight she told her mom she would marry Santana Lopez. Now she is nineteen and wondering if that will ever happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I was working on a dantana centric story called "Confusion in Kisses" and to be honest I lost my gusto for that one. Brittana fans got pissed off and Fierce fans are so far and few between. I am pausing it for awhile to work on this Brittana fanfiction! This is canon up to 5x02, when Dani and Santana start their relationship. **

**I plan on tackling some issues and demonizing both girls so get ready to either love or hate me. If you were a reader of my other story, tell me if you want an update. If not I hope you like this story. **

* * *

When you're 16 you believe in fairy tale love, you believe that the first person you kiss might be the person you marry. You see one person and she, or he, is the most beautiful person in the world. Brittany knew when she was eight years old and helping her dark haired friend fix a scrape, with those big brown eyes staring into hers, that this was true love. She told her mother when she got home that she would marry Santana Maria Lopez.

Brittany believed a lot of things in her life would come true for her before she turned 14 years old. She believed that Santana's lips would be the only lips she would ever kiss, and she believed that one day she would watch Santana walk down an aisle to her in a long white dress. But high school happened. Santana met Quinn Fabray, and she got scared. Everyone in that high school drove Kurt Hummel out and made it harder for Santana to accept herself. Brittany watched all this and decided that maybe, she could kiss other lips, and maybe she might marry someone else.

Santana and Brittany were best friends, they were inseparable. Santana was the leader of the two and Brittany followed her everywhere like a puppy who wanted the affection. Their first kiss was the summer after middle school ended, and high school began. The inbetween summer, that is how Brittany remembers it. It was when they had just finished watching some weird movie that Brittany didn't understand, and Santana smelled like fruit shampoo and just, well, like Santana. The room was lit by the television and both girls were no the floor of Santana's living room. Brittany said, "I didn't like that movie, it was too long. You know I like the shorter ones S."

"I'm sorry B..." Santana was staring at her, with that smile that Brittany loved to see. The smile that was always reserved for her, it was a soft smile, loving and kind. Santana was very close to her, and Brittany stared into those brown eyes and felt a little lost, a little confused, and sure of their future. Brittany knew she loved Santana from the moment they met on the playground in kindergarten and now was know different. She had been waiting for Santana to realize the same thing. Something in Santana's eyes told Brittany that maybe Santana was realizing how meant to be they were for eachother.

"It's okay S, I still love you." Brittany leaned forward and pulled the raven haired girl into a hug, but Santana stiffened up and her breathing got faster. She pulled away a little and looked into Brittany's eyes with a pleading look.

"You still love me even though I picked the wrong movie?" Santana asked, as her eyes searched for some type of reassurance that yes Brittany would always love her no matter how wrong the movie was. This was beyond two thirteen going on fourteen year old girls to comprehend, the unconditional love, but at the same time, it was the perfect age to comprehend. Before Brittany could giggle and say yes again, Santana leaned forward and put her lips up to Brittany's the softness of the lips touching hers surprised Brittany, but she didn't pull away.

It was just a peck that night, nothing else. But it started a whole world of hurt and love and beauty that Brittany was not ready to give up. In high school Santana slept around with all these men and wasn't quite ready to admit she loved Brittany. Brittany got revenge by sleeping around with one person and then realized that you can't do that, people get hurt, so she stayed with him. Poor Artie, always meaning well but never actually getting what he wanted. In the end when Santana finally came out of the closet, or was forced out, she had been waiting for Brittany with open arms and Brittany finally had what she wanted.

So when you're 16 and you are sitting on the bleachers by the football field with the woman you want to marry, it all seems alright, even if you two aren't officially together yet. When you're 17 and finally dating, and a senior in high school it's like you know that the future is cemented, all the doubts you may have had are gone. But when Brittany found out she was being held back, she almost died. She kept it from Santana who was debating on going to college or NYC, and had assumed Brittany was debating the same thing. She couldn't hold this woman back. Santana owned who she was, and had no qualms with herself, and that was what Brittany wanted all along, she just wanted Santana to accept herself. She watched Santana graduate with pride and envy, and than Santana watched her leave Mckinley High forever to go to MIT, taking online courses to get her high school diploma and leaving in May, before graduation, getting there and discovering it wasn't for her. But Santana had been there for her when she debated leaving early and had a mental break down. Santana flew back to Ohio just for her. Santana still knew her and cared about her. Those words, "I still care about you." haunted Brittany as she left the choir room and went to Boston, they haunted her when she went on dates with other people and they haunted her when she dropped out of MIT and started looking at schools in New York instead. She had the dance ability, and she loved dancing. She started talking to Rachel Berry about NYADA. But not Santana, she couldn't handle that yet. The problem these two ex lovers and best friends had was communicating when they weren't actually together. So she had not talked to Santana since May, and it was now October. Brittany was now living in a tiny apartment with Quinn Fabray in Boston for the time being until she could go to her new dream of dancing.

The two girls had broken up and even when Santana had come back to try to get her back, Brittany had told her no, she urged Santana to go to New York and find someone who would love her for all she was. Brittany couldn't be that woman yet.

But now Brittany was ready, but something told her that maybe she wouldn't marry Santana, maybe at eight years old she was a dreamer.

* * *

Santana Lopez worked with her emotions and always tried to hide them, but her brown eyes were like windows to her soul, or so she was told by numerous people, including her new best friend Rachel Berry. Rachel could tell when she was sad, and when she was pissed off. Santana hated that but it helped to have someone around who could read her so well.

Her girlfriend couldn't do that yet. Dani. Dani was beautiful. She was like an adorable little cherubic angel with a rack that kept on going. Santana liked Dani a lot. The girl was a musician and extremely talented and went to school part time at NYADA with Kurt and Rachel. She worked at the local diner with the Kurt, Rachel, and Santana and that is how the two girls met. They moved pretty quickly, Dani becoming her girlfriend with in a few weeks, claiming that a lesbian was better to date than a bisexual.

She still remember the first conversation they had.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Santana had thought of piercing blue eyes, tearfilled and begging, they flashed before her, and she shook her head, "I love her, but it's over." she declared. She classified Brittany as a bisexual who had no idea what it was like to be a lesbian and have lesbian troubles. It made it easier to forget Brittany and move on with Dani who encouraged the thought, not on purpose, but it happened. Now in October the girls were fairly serious and considering moving in together. Santana was a little hesitant for some nagging reason but would shrug it off in an instant.

"So what about we just stay together for a week to see how it goes?" Dani's voice prodded Santana out of her thoughts and Santana turned to the shorter blonde.

"I don't know, Berry asked me to stay home and water her plants this week, she's got that damn funny girl thing going on. I can't leave, and you know how she is about guests..." Santana rolled her eyes. Her old high school classmate/current roommate had a strict no sex rule for the room that the two girls happened to share, oh and the bed.

"That's why you need to move in with me so we can do what we want, when we want." Dani said also rolling her eyes.

"I know but it's something we need to really think about mijah..." Santana said, they were sitting in Dani's living room, on the couch together, legs intertwined.

"Babe, we've been dating since June. That's like ten years in lesbian time, we should have a cat together by now but you keep being cautious you little shyster." Dani smiled and poked Santana in the ribs.

Santana let out a squeal and batted Dani's hand away, "I hate cats." Santana said, she did hate cats, for a good reason.

"Well me too, but it's a lesbian tradition soooo..." Dani bit her lip and smiled as she moved her upper body closer to Santana's, a teasing grin on her face and her brown eyes lit up in amusement.

"Let's get a plant instead, that way if it dies I don't feel so bad. Better yet, a fake plant." Santana said with a slight frown.

"You're no fun!" Dani said as she put her arm around the raven haired beauty and smiled, "We could buy a little kitten and raise it ourselves and live here..." Dani gestured with one free hand around her apartment. "I could make you meals, and wear an apron and be all sexy fifties house wife..." Dani teased, her lips grazed Santana's ear.

"I could definitely see that..." Santana said with a smirk, her brown eyes shining, "Maybe nothing but an apron?"

"Sure babe..." Dani leaned forward and kissed Santana's mouth this time, just the corner, causing Santana to turn into the kiss and return it.

"No cat though." Santana whispered into the kiss, not mentioning the reasons why she couldn't stand the sight of one.

* * *

Rachel was chirping into the phone and attempting to make herself some vegan friendly pancakes using a frying pan and the mix. "Well yes it does have dorms, and you can get an apartment. It's what Kurt and I did... Yes Santana too in the end... Yes we do share a bed right now! It's not the best, no... Oh you have an uncle in NYC who owns a building we could all rent? Hold on I think I just burnt my pancake..." Rachel put the phone down and ran to the pan and took the spatula, she stared at the pancake in frustration. "I can't..." Rachel turned around and turned the stove off and shoved the pan to the side of the stove that wasn't hot. She picked up her phone again and said, "Britt, I don't know about... Santana is moving in with her new girlfriend... Yes she has one, it's been awhile now... Oh it's a lesbian named Dani, sweet girl... No actually I think Santana's sworn off bisexuals, she said-oh shit, Brittany that's not what I meant!" Rachel frantically ran to the couch and sank down, "She just said it's to hard, to many insecurities because they can't choose, not that I mean they can't choose, she was just tired of competing with men for your, and Quinn...I have to go." Rachel hung up the phone and stared at it, she realized she may have just caused world war 3 with Santana Lopez, and may need to leave the country.

* * *

Brittany hung up after Rachel had adruptly hung up on her and swore. _Why would Santana say that? I need to talk to her, no I don't...Yes I do... UGH! _She sat there debating whether or not to call up her best friend and find out the truth but she didn't want to risk talking to her girlfriend. And why hadn't Santana mentioned a girlfriend in the rare emails they send back and forth?


	2. Angry

Bright blue eyes flashed in front of hers, the glances in the choir room, the heated discussions behind the bleachers and in the auditorium. Brittany would pull her to the side, and stare at her until she talked. It hurt to try and come up with the words that would perfectly describe her feelings.

Santana was reminded of all of this as she sat in Dani's apartment and a song came on the radio, Dani turned it up enthusiastically, "Oh my god I love the the Dixie Chicks!" she enthused as the familiar song came on.

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides, can I handle the seasons of my life. _

_Well I've been afraid of changing because I built my life around you. But time makes you bolder, and children get older, and I'm getting older too._

The song crooned out those lyrics and Santana sat up and felt her eyes welling up with water. She had built her life around Brittany, and it had scared her. The song she had sung to the blonde dancer in her first outward declaration of love. She could remember how teary eyed she had been and the look of realization on her best friend's face. They had locked eyes through out the whole performance in glee club as Holly Holiday sang lead and played guitar, the substitute teacher had looked just as pained, as she had felt, and the song was sang.

Now it was all that Santana could see as she stared at the wall, was Brittany's face, with the realization that Santana was afraid of love, and what could happen with it. Dani was singing along with it and Santana snapped back to the present, and her current girlfriend, she turned to Dani and said, "STOP!" the yell came out of her before she could properly control it and she covered her mouth in apology.

"What?" Dani had stopped singing the song as it came to an end and Santana was shaking.

"I hate that song, please don't sing it." Santana said, "I just can't deal right now."

"Whoa okay Miss Grumpy pants." Dani said raising her eyebrows as she ran to the radio and turned it down. She walked back to the couch and sat down with Santana, looking concerned. Santana just shrugged.

"When I hear bad music I don't listen to it, end of story." Santana said evenly, she stared into her memories, remembering blonde hair and blank stares, and blue eyes that shone only for her.

"I get it." Dani said shrugging.

* * *

Santana sat at her desk in the room she shared with Rachel. She was looking at a picture of the glee club, her and Brittany were intertwined in a huge hug and Brittany was pecking her cheek, it had been taken senior year right before they had all graduated. Santana smiled at it, and let out a sigh. Just as she did that, her phone rang.

"Lopez." Santana said into the phone as she answered it uncertainly, a number she didn't recognize had come across the screen.

"Santana?" a voice said, that made Santana almost drop her phone in haste.

"Brittany?" Santana asked.

"Yeah." the voice sounded blank to her ears, like it was careful to avoid any emotion, and that scared Santana.

"Uh, what's up? Is this your new number?" Santana asked in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah San, it's my new number." Brittany said, "I called because I heard some stuff from your roommate."

"Like?" Santana said, she waited with bated breath to hear what Brittany would unleash on her.

"You have a girlfriend?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah...but we broke up so why would that even matter?" Santana snapped right away, her voice rising and her emotions rising with it.

"You said shit about me and bisexuals." Brittany's voice sounded angry, and Santana closed her eyes.

"I didn't say anything specifically about you mijah, I just-" Santana was interrupted.

"You said stuff that hurt to your new lesbian girlfriend, because lesbians are so much easier!" Brittany snapped.

"Stop accusing me of stuff!" Santana begged.

"I think you need to explain." Brittany said coolly.

"I was just talking. I didn't mean to upset you up in Boston." Santana hissed, "I mean, you probably have a lot of dates anyway and shit, so why bother calling me and bitching me out?"

"Shut up Santana." Brittany said, "I want to know the real reason why you said anything bad about me and my sexuality."

"You chose Sam! You chose Artie! I only ever dated you when he dumped you!" Santana said before she could stop herself. She momentarily felt as if she was sixteen and sitting in the choir room watching Brittany cry at her.

"That was so long ago and it's not true. I didn't choose, but you can't always accept me to break up with someone just because you choose to come back into my life when it's convenient for you." Brittany said angrily, her voice sounded chilly.

"I never said I did but you can't expect me to take it well when you keep choosing stupid boys over me!" Santana replied.

"It doesn't even matter, you've found a lesbian, someone just for women! No chance of dick getting in the way, right S?" Brittany said in a chiming voice, it was almost musical and Santana cringed. "You think dating a lesbian is easier? You think that she won't leave you for another woman who catches her eye? Or maybe if you decide to leave her she might move on to a woman, and when you come back, she chooses that woman?!"

Santana let out a breath, "No I don't think she'll leave me like you did, because she actually cares about me. I'm sorry B, but how long did it take for you to actually get together with me after that cripple gave you up?" Santana hissed.

"I have to go Santana, this is not the conversation I wanted to have." Brittany said before the line went dead and Santana was left with a phone that hung itself up and she bent her head over and put it on the desk. She hadn't thought about how it would get back to her ex, and she hadn't thought about how it might affect her ex.

"Santana?" a voice said, Santana looked up to see Rachel Berry standing in the doorway.

"You bitch." Santana whispered weakly, it was all the rage she could muster.

"What?" Rachel looked at her with confusion and concern mixed.

"You told her." Santana said, Rachel's face instantly looked guilty and she grimaced.

"Well we've been talking about stuff, and it came out, not on purpose, I just started talking." Rachel said as she walked over slowly to the raven haired woman.

"I hate you and your big ass mouth blabbering everything." Santana said as she felt Rachel's arms come around her.

"I'm so sorry..." Rachel hugged the latina and pulled her into an embrace as she cried.

* * *

Brittany sat on the couch she was sleeping on for the time being, her blue eyes shining with tears as she hung up on Santana. Quinn Fabray stood in the doorway to the apartment with wide hazel eyes, and frowned. She walked over to her blonde friend and sat down on the couch.

"Brittany?" Quinn asked in a small voice.

"She just doesn't get it." Brittany said, "I didn't love them more, I just couldn't put my heart on the line, I mean, why should I?" Brittany croaked out.

"What happened?" Quinn asked hesitantly. Brittany turned to her and pondered what to tell the blonde next to her. Quinn was a beautiful girl with hazel eyes, a small nose, and bright hazel eyes. She was thin and muscular and could dance well. She was flexible and had long blonde hair that was lightly curled to frame her pixie like face. Quinn was never close to Brittany and the two girls often clashed over things. Quinn took Santana's attention in high school and Brittany always resented Quinn for that, but they still remained friends and when Brittany had dropped out of MIT and needed a place to stay, Quinn had offered with out hesitation.

"I called Santana." Brittan said.

"I can see that, only she can distress you like this." Quinn replied while raising her eyebrow.

"I just, I heard some stuff and wanted to see if it's true...and it is. She's got a girlfriend." Brittany looked at Quinn, "I never really wanted to consider she would sleep with other women."

Quinn's face looked horrified for a moment before pulling it together, "From what I heard, you got angry, and it's not like you to get that mad with her, what else is wrong?" Quinn asked.

"It was a fight about the past, we never do good over the phone." Brittany shrugged helplessly.

"Oh." Quinn looked awkwardly at the ground. "Does she know that you might be joining all of them in New York in a few weeks?"

"Nope." Brittany looked away, "I haven't talked to her since I left Mckinley."

"Shit." Quinn said, she shook her head in disbelief.

"Rachel hasn't even given me permission to stay with them though, so why should I worry about it?" Brittany asked.

"I would tell her." Quinn said shaking her head.

"I will." Brittany let out a sigh and sat back on the couch.

"I know." Quinn murmured. She sat back with Brittany looking worried.

"I'll let her know when I go see her." Brittany ventured, she looked over at Quinn who looked back at her surprised.

"Oh no..."

* * *

**A/N I hope you like this little chapter, it is a filler definitely to set up the next scene...WHEN BRITTANY GOES TO NYC!**


	3. Bitches

Brittany never liked Quinn, not really. The blonde cheerleader wanted one thing, and that was popularity, by any means possible. But now here Quinn was sitting with her on a train to New York for the weekend, prepared to stand behind her as she battled apartment finding and convincing three old classmates that living together would be a wonderful idea. Brittany kept touching the braid in her hair, it was half braided around her head and the rest hung down in waves. Quinn was staring out the window with a furrowed brow, "The last time I made this trip, Rachel was about to go topless for the camera." Quinn muttered.

"What?" Brittany looked over at Quinn with a confused expression on her face, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just college stuff. Aren't you auditioning for NYADA?" Quinn asked.

"I guess, but it's different than the singing part. Rachel was all nervous but I just have to talk to someone named Cassandra." Brittany said.

"Oh." Quinn nodded, and looked out the window again. If Quinn was good at anything, it was looking like a lost little girl in the oddest moments. Brittany felt a tug at her heart as she watched the blonde staring out the window.

"Did you take time to see anything?" Brittany asked, attempting to make conversation.

"Nope, I just made sure not to see any part of Rachel Berry that shouldn't be exposed." Quinn said with a smirk on her pixie like face. Brittany laughed out loud and Quinn grinned.

"That was probably a good thing." Brittany mused.

"Yeah B, you know, I'm glad we finally get to talk and spend time together. It seemed in high school like we never really got too..." Quinn let the silence after her statement hang in the air and Brittany looked at the ground with a frown o her lips.

"Well you and Santana were always trying to be popular, and I got mad... Santana followed you and I followed her. It got complicated." Brittany said.

"I know, but we aren't in high school anymore and I always liked you Brittany, even though I acted like a bitch. I'm not that bad!" Quinn turned to Brittany and held her hands up.

"I know." Brittany just smiled at her friend. Flashbacks of Quinn and Santana ruling the school popped into Brittany's head.

Quinn nodded, "I'm taking a nap before we get there and drama happens, major drama. Wake me up when we're close?"

"Yeah." Brittany nodded.

"I'm sorry if you want to sleep just wake me up, I just took those midterms though and I'm so tired." Quinn looked tired, and she yawned,

"Quinn stop being stupid and take a nap." Brittany said.

Quinn closed her eyes and pretty soon was sleeping. Brittany sat next to her thinking about high school.

* * *

_When the two best friends had first started high school, Santana was too skinny and her smile was to large. She walked in to find all the prettiest girls in the school also wearing tight cheerleading uniforms, and walked back out. She went to get her hair straightened, and her eyebrows plucked. Brittany went with her and did the same thing. Except she got bangs her bangs trimmed instead of hair straightened. The two girls walked in the next day for try outs and Santana spotted the prettiest girl in the room (besides her best friend) a thin blonde with bright hazel eyes and a cold expression on her face. _

_The girls trying out for the cheerleading team had all met in the gym and the pretty girl was wearing black shorts and a black tank top. She was laughing with the coach and Santana knew right away that this was the person to follow. Santana walked up, her hair falling around her shoulders, and her ass swaying. _

_"Hi, I'm Santana." Santana stuck her hand out to the blonde who looked at her, and than at the hand._

_"Quinn Fabray." Quinn stuck her hand out and gripped Santana's for a moment she glanced up at the tall blonde standing behind Santana with a blank expression and then back at the latina in front of her. "Freshman, trying out for Cheerio's. If we get on, you know our career is made." Quinn raised one eyebrow at Santana who glanced at it and flushed red. Quinn Fabray was very pretty._

_"Yeah well, we'll make it. This is Brittany, my best friend." Santana gestured to Brittany who looked at Quinn, meeting the hazel eyes and smiled happily._

_"Hi!" She said happily, she held out her hand and Quinn shook it immediately grinning up at the blonde before she could help herself, "You're really pretty! Your eyes are so colorful!" Brittany chirped. _

_"Thank you..." Quinn flushed, "It's my natural color, no one's noticed them before." _

_"Well they should!" Brittany declared. Quinn nodded with red cheeks and a big grin, quickly deciding she liked this tall blonde, and therefor would accept Santana into her new clique she was already making in her mind._

_"We should hang out after this is done, roam the school to see what it's like." Quinn said. "I'm new here so, I don't know much." She made sure to keep her gaze steady with Brittany's friendly blue eyes before she confirmed with the much harder to decipher latina. _

_"I would love too! Sannie, can we please? You said we needed to make new friends!" Brittany's excitement made Santana smile and Quinn noticed how beautiful Santana looked when she smiled at Brittany. Quinn immediately picked up on something and felt the need to find out._

_"Are you two, um, close?" Quinn had no idea how to word it. But Santana flushed and Brittany's face dropped for a moment before the two girls regained composure._

_"We've been best friends since kindergarten." Santana clarified. The emphasis on friends was not missed by either blonde._

_"Oh wow, that's a long time." Quinn's gaze flickered up to the taller blonde who looked deflated._

_"Yep sure is." Santana agreed. The girls were distracted as an older Cheerio came up and demanded everyone's attention, a senior named Amber. _

_"Alright ladies, we need to practice!" Amber announced, the three girls ran to stand in line together, and practice dancing as the tall coach watched from the bleachers with a disgusted look on her face.  
_

_At the end, Amber stood there, "Now you all will see a piece of paper tomorrow that will allow you to know whether or not you made it for the next rounds, we are looking for a replacement for our seniors, including me! After this year the best will be gone, hopefully to be replaced by better. Go hit the showers!"_

_Santana linked arms with Brittany and started pulling her to the locker room, "You were soooo good B, I bet you'll make it. You're like a professional dancer!" Santana was gushing._

_"I think you'll make it S, you were so hot." Brittany said letting Santana pull her along. She looked to the side and noticed Quinn lagging behind them, Santana did too because she glared at Brittany for a moment and let go of her. _

_"Quinn!" Santana called out, the pretty blonde turned to face the two friends and smiled coldly, raising one eyebrow. "After we hit the showers we should look around and than maybe go to Breadstix?"_

_"Yeah okay." Quinn said nonchalantly, until her gaze met Brittany's and smiled. Brittany returned it less eagerly, realizing that Quinn would take up her alone time with Santana. _

_The girls hit the showers and ended up spending all afternoon together, Brittany tensing up everytime Santana refused to link pinkies or smile at her, and Santana tensing up when Brittany decided to say fuck it and flirt with the pretty blonde on the walk home. _

_"So you come from where?" Brittany said as she stepped up to Quinn and brushed her arm. Quinn looked at her for a moment, hazel eyes clear and concise, as if she knew what was going on. _

_"Oh just some town far away and even smaller..." Quinn said as she moved in time with Brittany's long stride, both blondes leaving a stunned Santana behind them slightly, she brushed Brittany's hand, catching on that Brittany was flirting, for a reason._

_"Well did you date anyone? Boys or girls?" Brittany asked. Santana gasped behind them. _

_"Well considering dating a woman would make my father burn me like a witch, no, and no men either." Quinn mused, she smiled at Brittany's slack expression, "My parents are bigots and idiots, all they care about is religion. I believe in God and love the bible, I believe in being pure. But to be honest, that whole gay thing doesn't even phase me." _

_"That's good to know..." Brittany said coyly as she continued to bat her eyelashes. Quinn looked back with a demure expression and suddenly black blurred her vision as Santana stepped in between them._

_"Yeah but there are no fags around here." Santana said with a harsh laugh. Quinn looked straight at her with a raised eyebrow and Brittany looked hurt._

_"Is that so?" Quinn stopped and her hazel eyes met Santana's brown ones, they stared at each other and Santana mutely nodded. Quinn hummed a reply and looked up at Brittany and added, "But if there was, just sayin, it wouldn't bug me."_

_That was the last good moment Brittany could remember from Quinn. Quinn ended up dating the quarterback purely for her image and Santana followed suit dating Puck, a bad boy on the football team, and she had frequent sex with him. The only redeeming moments Quinn had when she wasn't bitching at Santana or rolling her eyes at Brittany was when she would ignore the obvious gayness that those two had for each other. She would walk in on it or something and just not comment. Never did she use it to propel herself to the top, to get ahead of Santana. Sure she decided to tell everyone when Santana had a boob job, and when Brittany made out with Puck accidentally that one time. But Quinn never once told anyone and Brittany appreciated it. _

_When Quinn got pregnant her sophomore year she was nice and all but it wasn't as if she did a turn around and Brittany still remained hesitant around her. It wasn't until senior year when Quinn nearly died in an accident that Brittany finally opened up a little and the three girls became closer. After the break up between Brittany and Santana, and Brittany ended up moving in with Quinn, the two different versions of Quinn became clear._

_Flashback is over_

* * *

Brittany was brought back to the present when Quinn shook herself awake and glanced at Brittany, "Are we there? What happened?"

"We still have like an hour or two." Brittany muttered as she stared out the window.

"Damn." Quinn sat up, and glanced at her friend. "You know, I have to tell you something."

"What?" Brittany looked over at Quinn, "I didn't mean to let Lord Tubbington into your room Q..."

"This isn't about your cat." Quinn said with a laugh. "You remember how in high school I was a super bitch?"

"Yeah, you were the ice queen." Brittany nodded.

"Thanks." Quinn remarked with slight sarcasm, "But really, there was a reason. I don't know if you ever found out...but before I moved to Lima, I was a huge loser. Lucy, that's my real name." Quinn looked embarrassed.

"Lucy?" Brittany perked up and leaned forward.

"Yeah...Lucy." Quinn grimaced. "I was a redhead and fat, and had a huge nose. I actually got plastic surgery for my nose, and I still dye my hair." Quinn shook her head.

"You'd be a hot redhead though." Brittany remarked.

"I, well... I was such a bitch because I became obsessed with popularity and even after I had Beth, that obsession was still there. It's not anymore but I still don't want to be Lucy... It's why I never outed you and S, or why I really liked you, you were so nice." Quinn said in a rush, her hazel eyes clear and bright.

"Well we're all afraid of something, and it's usually who we are." Brittany said slowly, "Santana was afraid of being a lesbian, I was afraid of me too."

"I just want you to know, that's why I helped you, because I always thought of you as a good friend." Quinn explained, "I don't want you to hate me for my secrets or the past we share."

"I don't hate you." Brittany said, "You're moody but it's okay." Quinn smiled and laughed, the two girls continued to talk.

* * *

Santana was cozy in her apartment sitting next to Dani on the couch. Rachel was on her other side, reading her tablet, and occasionally staring at the television. An obscure comedy was playing on the television and Santana was more obsessed with curling up under the blanket, and her legs sitting in Dani's lap. She was warm and it was cold out. Rachel was humming something from the show she was starring in. "Berry are you so self involved that you have to keep singing things that no one wants to hear?" Santana said in a drowsy voice, Dani's hands were playing with her hair and grinning at her.

"I have to practice, and it's stuck in my head!" Rachel said in defense, she continued humming, when a knock at the door made her look up, "Who is that at this ungodly hour?"

"I don't know." Santana muttered, Dani nodded with a grin, always that grin.

A gasp made Santana look up and when she saw blue eyes looking at her, she jumped up quickly, making Dani's grin disappear. Brittany S. Pierce stood in her doorway, with Quinn behind her.

"Brittany?! What in the world are you doing here?" Rachel said in a squeaky voice, she moved away from the door and Brittany just smiled at her and walked in, surveying the apartment.

"We just came to see the city on Quinn's fall break, and I wanted to talk to you about moving?" Brittany batted her blue eyes and Rachel looked flustered. Santana was just standing there staring at Brittany with a look of shock.

"Well, I guess, it sort of makes sense..." Rachel let out a sigh and saw Quinn, "Quinn!" Rachel squealed and ran to the hazel eyed girl to pull her into a hug. While those two conversed, Brittany was stuck looking at her ex, and the blonde woman sitting on the couch looking confused.

"Hi San..." Brittany said as brown eyes stayed glued to hers. "I come in peace." she held up her hands in a peace gesture and Santana just stood there.

"Uh Santana honey, care to introduce me?" Dani asked, she was looking at Brittany who flinched at the word 'honey.'

"Shit." Santana whispered. "Uh, Dani, this is my best friend Brittany, and my ex, Britt, this is my girlfriend Dani..." Santana felt awkward, and guilty.

"Hi!" Brittany smiled brightly and waved at Dani who smiled back slowly and looked over at Santana with a questioning look on her face.

"Uh, so this is that girlfriend you told me about?" Dani asked, "You never mentioned her name..."

"Yep this is her." Santana laughed.

"Cool..." Dani nodded at Brittany who was standing there awkwardly.

"Yeah, uh, B, why are you here again?" Santana asked.

"Rachel should've told you about how I was asking if all four of us could be roomies when I move here next semester." Brittany said, Santana's eyes snapped to Rachel who froze.

"I just thought that it needed some time to think over, that you should be more comfortable with Dani before I invite your ex to live with us." Rachel said.

"You didn't mention it?" Santana sounded exasperated as she stared into blue eyes.

"No not to you anyway, Kurt knows." Rachel murmured.

"Fuck." Santana said.

"Babe?" Dani said loudly, Santana tore her gaze away from Brittany and looked at Dani, "Babe, we have dinner plans tonight, maybe we should go?" Dani stood up and took Santana's hand, Santana almost pulled her hand away until she remembered who her girlfriend was.

"I don't, well..." Santana was lost. "I haven't seen them in so long, maybe we should reschedule?"

"No S, go! We're here for three more days anyway, and gotta get back to my uncle's place." Brittany said, she smiled at Santana in a reassuring tone and Santana smiled back.

"Yeah S, we'll get together tomorrow." Quinn chimed in from Rachel's long embrace.

"Okay..." Santana looked over at Dani who looked impatient, "Uh, we'll both see you tomorrow."

"Yeah definitely, but these reservations took me a month to put together!" Dani said sounding frustrated. "I don't mean to be rude, I really don't..." Dani looked guilty but Brittany just stepped forward and looked at her with big blue eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I understand, I know because you apologized." Brittany said, "So we'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay thanks...nice meeting you Brittany and, Quinn?" Dani asked.

"Yeah nice to meet you too." Quinn said with a smile, Brittany nodded in agreement and Santana just stood there with Dani's hand tugging on hers.

"Okay bye!" Santana forced out as Dani pulled her out of the apartment.

* * *

Brittany sat on the couch, hurting because she had just watched her true love walk out with another woman. She sat there not crying as Quinn and Rachel traded stories about school and getting broadway roles. She smiled at the right moments and laughed, wondering if Santana missed her at all.

Santana sat with Dani at the restaraunt thinking about Brittany, and how she looked no different then she did in highschool and she let out a sigh, wondering if Brittany missed her at all.


	4. Talking

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming if you want too keep the story alive :)**

**I really hope that you enjoy this chapter, I am going to focus the story a little on Quinn and Brittany friendship, and Quinntana friendship. You'll notice that Quinn acts differently around both girls but roots for them to be together in the end. **

**Also, Pezberry friendship. **

**And for those who say they would like Dani to leave soon, well only time will tell. She's not a bad character and I don't plan on giving her a bad send off, and to be honest I think that I will keep her through out the whole story, no matter what her role is. **

**Alright here is chapter four of this story, fyi I own nothing.**

* * *

As Santana was being lead out of the apartment, she caught the last glimpse of Brittany's blue eyes and knew that a conversation would be in order. She knew that her and Brittany would have to sit down and really talk. But right now her girlfriend was talking to her in a voice that was pitched too high, "So anyway babe, it's a cute little italian place, I know you said you loved the italian place back in your hometown..."

"Uh yeah Dani, I did." Santana said as she let Dani's arm snake itself around her.

"It's so romantic, so secluded, picture Lady and the Tramp when he shares that noodle with her." Dani teased, Santana looked down at Dani sharply.

"I'm not a big fan of disney movies babe." Santana said.

"I was just giving you a visual." Dani said as she felt her girlfriend stiffen up. Dani knew what was wrong, Santana's tall, willowing ex shows up on her doorstep and she is tense. "Babe, I don't have to worry about Brittany do I?" Dani asked.

"What? No! Just because she's here doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to break up with you." Santana said in surprise. "I mean she caught me off guard, but to be honest I'm a little mores scared of Quinn, that straight girl I slept with?"

Dani let out a laugh as they exited the building and continued walking to where Dani knew the diner was, "Yeah? But why?"

"She can be totally psycho. One minute she's slapping me and the next she wants me in bed?" Santana asked, "I don't know what she's told Brittany and I never really told Brittany about it..." Santana shrugged.

"So?" Dani furrowed her brows, and looked up at her girlfriend.

"Well she's my best friend." Santana said, "I'd hate to lose that."

"You don't even talk to her." Dani mumbled.

"I know, we're still best friends though." Santana clarified, raising one eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"Whatever, it's up to you who you're friends are." Dani said in a clipped tone, they stopped walking suddenly and Dani said, "Here we are...that italian place." Santana looked up and saw that it actually said 'Breadstix' on it.

"Aw babe!" Santana smiled, maybe a little to big and strained as she looked up at the restaurant that held so many memories for her, well the one in Ohio did. "I can't believe you listened..."

"Of course I did Santana." Dani took Santana's hand and lead her in.

* * *

Brittany sat on Rachel's couch, as Rachel paced back and forth. Quinn was sitting at the table in the kitchen snacking on vegan cookies, and Kurt Hummel was sitting in an arm chair staring at Brittany with a bored expression on his feminine face.

"I just want you guys to know, it's a big apartment. It has three bedrooms, one of us would have to share, but I mean don't you and Santana share a bedroom now?" Brittany peered up at the small diva who pursed her lips.

"It's just that this place is close to my rehearsals for Funny Girl." Rachel said looking torn.

"Yeah well this place isn't that far from here." Brittany reasoned with the tiny brunette. Brittany had never gotten along with Rachel in high school, and this was no different. The tiny girl was rude, and thought she was the best at everything. She could sing, but her dancing sucked. Brittany often found herself mocking Rachel in high school and was mortified when Santana became friends with her, but encouraged the friendship despite her hatred of the diva.

Rachel Berry was a diva by all standards. But this might come to Brittany's advantage in attempting to get a place with her and Kurt, and possibly her ex. People said she was stupid, but the one thing she could do was manipulate people to do what she wanted or think one way about her.

"I just don't know." Rachel said. Her brown eyes were wide and her lips were forming a frown.

"Rachel, you'd have your own room most likely, I can share with San." Brittany said.

"You think that's a good idea?" Rachel asked, "I mean after the break up..."

"I'm sure we can handle it Rachel, and if she's really serious about Dani they might just get a place together." Brittany said, she said it nonchalantly, her blue eyes devoid of any emotions that might give her away.

"Oh." Rachel looked as if she was considering it.

"I can really practice my dancing their." Brittany said, she looked at the diva.

"What?"

"Their is an extra floor, storage, it's not part of our apartment but it's mostly empty. No one in the building uses it and it's at the top of the building. My uncle gave me permission to use it for practicing singing and dancing." Brittany said.

"Like a studio?" Rachel asked. She came over and joined Brittany on the couch, her brown eyes sparkling, "I could certainly use some private space now that Funny Girl is starting.

"Yeah like a studio." Brittany said, "You can do stuff."

"Well let me talk to Kurt." Rachel stage whispered.

"I'm fine with it." Kurt said.

"Oh." Rachel looked a little disappointed.

"You'll need to talk to Santana." Brittany said soothingly, "She will need you to talk to her."

"Of course Brittany!" Rachel agreed. Brittany smiled at her and sat back into the couch, satisfaction rising in her. She was on her way.

* * *

Brittany was sitting alone in the living room, Rachel and Kurt had left. Brittany was waiting with Quinn for Santana to get back, with or with out Dani. Brittany was slumped against the couch, her pout evident as Quinn sat in the chair next to the couch and watched her with watchful hazel eyes, "Brittany...you aren't planning on trying to break them up, right?" Quinn asked.

"What?!" Brittany asked, looking up, her blue eyes snapping up.

"It's not to uncommon to think. She tried it with you and Sam, and you and Artie..." Quinn said.

"Well..." Brittany looked around the room, anxiety and anger mixing in her blood and she met Quinn's questioning gaze, "No, I'm trying to find myself. I just don't want to do that alone. That's stupid."

"So you want to be with Santana? In the same room?" Quinn asked.

"Well it's only a three bedroom house, but with Blaine moving to New York in December, I have a feeling that he and Kurt are getting a place of their own so they can have gay man orgies and bowtie parties." Brittany said.

"So, you're counting on Kurt and Blaine getting a place, and you will then take what was Kurt's room?" Quinn asked.

"Yes." Brittany nodded. "I've talked to him, that's why he's so cool with moving. He's already planning on moving with Blaine, they talked about it and everything. He hasn't told Manhands yet because she has big freak outs."

"Like burning a cheerleading uniform?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Like that." Brittany nodded eagerly.

"Well..." Quinn said, they both heard the knob on the door turn, and they watched as Santana entered the apartment, looking miserable, and her girlfriend entered behind her all smiles.

"Dani, I just can't tonight. I have to work early." Santana was saying, but she stopped dead when she spotted two blondes in the living room area.

"Uh, hey!" Brittany said with a smile, and a small wave. Quinn just sat there looking bored, and Dani stood behind her, looking pissed.

"I thought you two would be gone by now." Santana said, "Your uncle's house maybe?"

"Uh..." Brittany looked lost for words.

"We need to talk to you." Quinn said.

* * *

Dani never got jealous. She totally understood that exes were exes for a reason, and that of course Santana would never leave her for this tall, thin blonde. This girl, Brittany was staring blankly at her, bright blue eyes that held no emotion.

"What? You need to talk to her?" Dani asked, dazed she moved from behind Santana to next to her and took her hand, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it is." Brittany said, she smiled at Dani but Dani couldn't return the smile, a nervous feeling settled in her stomach and she just stared back.

"I can be present for this conversation then? It's just that I had promised to bake some brownies for her, and Rachel..." Dani said, she looked to the kitchen area and than to the blonde who just shrugged.

"Whatever, as long as we get some too." Brittany smiled and Quinn just looked at her with disdain and went back to her phone.

"Uh, sure." Dani walked to the kitchen and started getting ingredients ready, all while keeping an ear out for anything suspicious.

"So, what is it B?" Santana said, she looked stressed, and her eyes were shining with emotions.

"Well I don't know if you talked to Rachel, but I'm moving to New York by Thanksgiving." Brittany said slowly, her bright eyes staring at the raven haired woman.

"That's great!" Santana said, her smile looked strained and she turned to look at Dani who had frozen by the brownie mix, her eyes darting between all three women in the room with her, "Why?"

"I'm applying for NYADA by then and I have a job lined up at some bar. I just, can't do MIT, dancing is my thing." Brittany said, "I guess I need to pull a you and Rachel, and find myself."

"I guess so." Quinn muttered.

"Q, just stop." Santana said, her voice annoyed.

"Sorry." Quinn said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"The thing is, I talked to Rachel about rooming with you guys. Kurt's moving out and I need a place to stay." Brittany said quickly, her blue eyes shining.

"What?" Santana stood there and Dani came over to stand next to her, brown eyes burning with anger and possession.

"I don't want it to be awkward. I talked to her about a place in one of my uncle's buildings, a little cheaper than this, a three bedroom." Brittany explained, "Kurt and Blaine found a place to move into together and he really wants to stay with his boyfriend... I just figured it would be easier. We'd all have our own rooms and you wouldn't have to share a room with Rachel anymore, you'd have privacy, we all would."

"I..." Santana looked confused and Dani looked lost for words. "I guess..."

"I mean I talked to Rachel first because she's the hardest to convince." Brittany muttered.

"Well... I guess having one more sane person in the home wouldn't hurt. Finally someone who doesn't want to watch musicals all the fucking time." Santana said in a snarky tone, her brown eyes shining playfully.

"Ah man, no more bingo with Lady Hummel and Nanna Berry." Brittany said laughing.

"No more measuring the length of Kurt's lesbian faux hawk." Santana concluded with a bigger laugh. Dani cleared her throat and the two girls looked at her.

"I just, can I speak my piece?" Dani asked.

"What?" Santana asked. "It's a good thing, we can have privacy now Babe, and don't always have to go to your place."

"Am I the only one in this room who finds it odd that you and your ex girlfriend are going to be roommates?" Dani asked, she seeked out Quinn who smirked at her.

"It's Brittany and Santana. Their best friends." Quinn said.

"I'm not hitting on her." Brittany promised. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here right now."

"True." Santana agreed, her brown eyes locked with Dani's and she smiled, "It's okay babe, Britt and I have way more years as friends than lady lovers."

Dani just sighed, "Well okay..." she looked at the latina and smiled.

* * *

That was an odd thing to deny. That the two had more experience as friends than anything else, the lie tasted wrong on Santana's tongue as she spoke it. But she said it to calm her girlfriend down, and herself, maybe she would believe the lie after awhile. Right now all she believed was that Brittany was looking at her with blue eyes of joy, and Dani was looking at her with suspicion. It's why she said it.

* * *

Brittany lay in the bed, later that night, with Quinn who was softly snoring. She stared up at the ceiling and tried her best not to cry. Santana calling her a friend and looking at another woman, it really hurt. Now she knew how Santana must have felt when she dated Artie and Sam. She couldn't sleep, so she crawled out of bed, careful not to wake Quinn.

She made her way to the bathroom attached to the bedroom and opened it up, she closed the door and sank to the floor, clutching her phone. She sent out a text to the one person on her mind.

_Brittany: Hey S...if your up answer_

_Santana: Britt whats up_

_Brittany: I just wanted to make sure ur ok wit me moving in_

_Santana: Of course I am_

_Brittany: it sseems awful sudden i know_

_Santana: A little but you deserve a chance to shine_

_Brittany: I guess._

_Santana: is everything okay?_

_Brittany: I just wanted to make sure._

_Santana: We haven't talked about our fight._

_Brittany: Id rather do tht in person not thru txt_

_Santana: Well come on over if you want, or I'll come to you. Dani left awhile ago._

_Brittany: coming_

_Santana: K see you_

Brittany got up and decided that maybe now she could use this moment to take control of her life, she could walk out that door and say something. Off she went to talk to her ex, and her best friend.

* * *

**A/N Okay so to that lovely person who said that mijah means my child, it can also be used when someone is referring to a significant other... I do my research. I also know who originally sang Landslide, it was indeed Fleetwood Mac, and indeed that episode where it was sang was somewhat of a tribute episode to them, wasn't it? But Dixie Chicks covered it and I'm guessing if you listen to a regular pop or country station, that most likely the Dixie Chicks version will be the one you hear, which is why Dani made that comment about the Dixie Chicks.  
**

**To everyone else, thank you for the reviews and keep them coming :) I am so sorry about how short this chapter is but I feel tired and need to rest for my one class today (I skipped my morning one) I hope you like it. If you want more than you need to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee, if I did boy would things be different.**


	5. Feelings

**A/N I'm back! Sorry for not updating sooner, busy with classes and family stuff -.- Anyway, this chapter will focus on Brittany and Santana talking about feelings and all that. **

**To answer some reviews, I certainly plan on developing Dani into a more dimensional character and making sure she gets a somewhat happy ending in this. I hate Mary Sue characters just as much as the next guy/gal. I also plan to explore the way Santana would feel if Brittany demanded that she break up with Dani, this conversation has a lot of stuff in it guys :) Keep the reviews coming! I will also focus on a little more Pezberry friendship and Santana eventually admits that she slept with Quinn, see Brittany's reaction!**

**Woo! So here we go...**

* * *

Brittany stood outside the door, her hand making the knocking motions, the sound vibrating through her body, she stood their in her old McKinley High sweats and a black over coat. The door swung open and a pair of chocolate eyes stared up at her, and a pair of beautiful lips formed a hesitant smile, Santana Lopez stepped to the side to let her ex in the door. "Thanks for coming." Santana said with a sheepish grin.

"Thanks for having me." Brittany answered, the tension between the two women settled as Brittany entered the apartment and looked back at Santana who was shutting the door. Santana was wearing a pair of flannel pajamas and a red long sleeve shirt with pink polka dots, and her hair was in pigtails, Brittany smiled, because her ex looked adorable, "Are those my old pants?" Brittany asked raising an eyebrow. Santana flushed and Brittany let out a small chuckle.

"They're the warmest thing I have, and it's freezing out." Santana said, "Besides, you gave them to me like three years ago."

"Yeah, just funny that you still use them, considering we aren't even a real couple anymore..." Brittany mused, she shrugged her coat off and made her way to the couch where she threw her coat and then sat down with a flourish.

"We weren't together when you gave them to me B." Santana said with a sigh.

"I know." Brittany said quietly, her eyes examined Santana as she sat down next to Brittany and turned to face her.

"Well, I guess we should talk..." Santana said, unsure of where to start.

"I guess." Brittany smiled at Santana. "Why did you say all that mean stuff Santana? I know you, and I know you're awesomeness. You must be mad."

Santana sat their for a moment in shock and silence. She should have known that Brittany would get right to the point, no small talk, just getting it out of the way. The blonde was very positive about talking about her feelings. Santana closed her eyes, searching for something to say, "I...I was mad." Santana admitted as she opened her eyes and looked into bright blue orbs of honesty and confusion.

"But why? I don't get it. I thought we were best friends? I thought we still cared about each other? You don't say that stuff about someone you care about." Brittany said, her brows furrowing and her head tilted in one direction.

"I was mad about Sam okay! I know you dumped his trouty mouth for Boston, but you didn't come back to me, you just...you left. We were going to be closer, and you just left with out even coming over to my house or anything. Once you left that choir room it was like I didn't even come to rescue your ass from having another Brittany melt down." Santana rushed the words out of her mouth and Brittany watched her, her face showing concern and confusion all in one.

"Santana..." Brittany whispered, her mouth formed a pout, "I left because I had to go...if I stayed and tried to get you together with me again, that would've been mean to Sam, and I probably wouldn't have left. I thought you had moved on, or didn't want to be girlfriends again either. I just, left because I needed to see if this would work out or not..."

"B, I cared back then, I really did. I just wish you had taken time to say goodbye to me. I mean first you ditch me for Sam Evans, and then you just up and leave. I came back for you remember? I just, I thought it would always be us..." Santana took a deep breath.

"I did too but it's okay, things change S, I mean you got Dani and I got my dreams of dancing." Brittany said with a smile. "I know that we'll always be best friends."

"Of course, I could never replace you..." Santana agreed. She took Brittany's hand and held it in hers, staring into Brittany's blue eyes with a soft smile.

"Duh." Brittany said with a laugh. But she looked at Santana again, "You know, I still don't think you get it."

"Get what?" Santana pulled her hand out of Brittany's and gave her best friend a curious look.

"When you came back and wanted me to walk away from Sam... I couldn't just walk away. You think I did it on purpose but really, I couldn't because he's a good guy and I did care about him." Brittany clasped her hands in her lap and looked into furious brown eyes.

"You're just telling me _again_ that you didn't love me enough." Santana said in a cold voice.

"I loved you S, but think about it. I was in a relationship with someone. _You_ broke up with me, not me breaking up with you. I tried to get you back when you came back for the play, remember? I tried getting you back and you told me that it wasn't going to work out. So yeah I went and found someone who cared and made me a little happy, not as happy as you, but still. Sam is a good guy." Brittany crossed her arms and looked at the latina in anger.

"I wasn't ready!" Santana snapped, "I broke up with you because I was to far away to give you what you needed, but you didn't even tell me you were with Sam. You kept it from me!" Santana threw her hands in the air and her voice rose, Brittany flinched back.

"I kept it from you because I was scared Santana, I was scared of what you would say or do. I didn't want to admit that we were over, but we were. I figured that this didn't matter to you, me and Sam." Brittany said slowly, her bright blue eyes flashing with emotion. She leaned forward and brushed her fingers along Santana's shoulder, "I should've told you."

"Exactly. I came back though and I was ready, unlike in high school, I was so ready to be yours again." Santana sounded wistful.

"Yeah but, it can't be when you're ready, it has to be when we both are." Brittany raised an eyebrow, "I mean how would you like it if I barged in and tried to mess what you have with Dani up?"

Santana didn't answer the question, instead she thought of Dani. Dani could play music, dance, and sing well. She had blonde hair like Brittany, and bright brown eyes. She was always open with her emotions and she could always make Santana laugh. Dani was a good person, and beautiful, she was good in bed, and the two girls got along really well. Santana thought Dani was naturally pretty like Quinn. Dani had an infectious smile and was agreeable with a lot of things, but pushy about others. Dani. Did Santana want to leave Dani for Brittany? The blue eyes shining with emotion and love across from her were questioning that, asking her to see things from another side. Brittany hadn't tried to break them up, she was nice to Dani and didn't attempt to coerce Santana into leaving her current girlfriend. But that one question made Santana think of what she would do if Brittany came up to her begging and pleading.

Trust, that was one issue Santana had with Brittany. She had placed her whole heart and soul with Brittany, and at times still felt as if the blonde dancer still carried that with her. But Brittany had also chosen Sam, and Artie, over her. Stupid boys that meant nothing. All because they could make her laugh. Santana didn't want to think about Brittany with those boys, she didn't want to think that Brittany had chosen someone else over Santana. Santana didn't trust Brittany completely, not after being thrown to the side like an old doll, after she was open about how she felt. Brittany was beautiful, but complicated, and fleeting. It hurt to think that maybe they had another chance, and maybe Brittany could be on her beautiful knees, begging with those long fingers clasped in front of her, and blue eyes blurring with tears, begging to have Santana back.

A sick part of Santana wanted to watch the woman next to her beg, she wanted to see those blue eyes torn up about the fact that someone else was now claiming Santana, she wanted to see unconditional love from Brittany, like she felt. Because the saddest part was, she had no idea what she would do. She would always love Brittany, and she really did care about Dani. Santana glanced at Brittany who was waiting in the long stretch of silence for an answer, and most likely an honest one.

"I guess I'd be pretty pissed that you'd expect me to just drop someone after all this time of me waiting around for you." Santana said finally, a bit of a lie, and a bit of the truth.

"That's how I felt. I held out on Sam for a long time, hoping to see you're call, but after it never happened I let myself find happiness with someone." Brittany nodded, as if pleased that the latina understood.

"Yeah, so I get it. I didn't mean to make you feel so shitty when I left you, I thought it would help." Santana thought of their break up, the one where she had left Brittany alone at the high school, and the way it crushed her whole soul.

"San, it's no big deal, I just don't want you to be mad about something that you shouldn't be mad about." Brittany murmured, her blue eyes looked satisfied and she had her arms resting in her lap, her hair falling around her face as she leaned back against the couch.

"I sort of get it." Santana said.

Brittany looked at her ex, and didn't say anything else. She just looked. The brown eyes were glinting with pain, the crease on her forehead and the way Santana's lips pursed showed how frustrated she was, Brittany decided to leave before she really did try to beg Santana to take her back, or do something even stupider, like kiss her.

"I actually should get going S, it's really late." Brittany stood up and picked up her jacket, her blue eyes remained on the floor as she put it on.

"Okay, be careful." Santana said blankly, her eyes looked at the blank television and Brittany walked to the door and let herself out quietly. Santana waited until she heard the door click shut before she let a tear run down her cheek. She continued to stare at the television as more tears blurred her vision, "Be careful with my heart songbird..." Santana whispered.

She felt a weight on the couch and didn't need to look to know it was Rachel Berry sitting next to her. "When Finn broke up with me, it felt like I'd never meet anyone else, even when Brody was here. I know how you feel." Rachel said. She moved closer to the latina and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not upset about that. I love Dani." Santana said, because it was true, she did love Dani in her own way.

"I know." Rachel said, she started rubbing Santana's back as Santana cried more.

"I know." Santana repeated.

* * *

Santana woke up tangled with a smaller woman, who was thinner than her, the dark hair was fanned out on her body, and the arms were wrapped around her waist, she looked down to see Rachel Berry on top of her, snoozing away. Santana let out a snort and proceeded to push the tiny brunette off of her.

Rachel landed on the ground with a sharp "WHAT?" she looked around and saw Santana sitting up and stretching, her brown eyes looking down at the diva with a smirk.

"Berry you trying to put the moves on this hotness?" Santana winked at Rachel who just rolled her eyes.

"No Santana I came out here to comfort you in a time of need and in a moment of friendship. Excuse me for attempting to be a good friend, apparently throwing me on the floor is your way of thanking me." Rachel huffed, she got up hastily off of the floor and started to walk to her room angrily.

"Berry wait!" Santana called out.

Rachel stopped, tensed, and then turned, her brown eyes meeting Santana's much darker eyes with caution, ready to ignore any insults coming her way.

"Thanks for that last night. You are a good friend, I guess..." Santana shrugged and looked away from Rachel all of a sudden with a pained expression as if it were difficult for her to compliment the shorter girl.

"You are welcome Santana." Rachel said with a smug smile, she turned around and made her way to the bathroom instead so she could shower.

"NO SINGING!" Santana's voice followed her but she just laughed it off and got in the shower a few minutes later.

* * *

Dani took her phone from her night stand and called a familiar number, she almost wet her panties when a familiar, raspy voice answered, "Hello?"

"Baby!" Dani cooed, "I was thinking, me, you tonight, we just go at it like cats."

"What?" Santana sounded confused.

"Babe..." Dani let out a sight. Ever since Brittany Pierce had come into town, Santana was distracted, all through the dinner, Santana had barely touched her meal and no snarky comments left her mouth.

"I thought we could spend some time with Britt and Q, they came back here and I did want to see them." Santana sounded unsure of whether those plans sounded okay, but Dani rolled her eyes.

"Fine if that's what you want then go ahead. Call me when you're done." Dani said calmly into the phone, attempting to mask her anger and jealousy.

"No I mean all of us together, you, me, Berry, Hummel, and those two." Santana said.

"Fine sounds good to me." Dani did not want to see those two beautiful creatures again, or the way Brittany looked at Santana when she thought no one was looking. "I'll see you tonight."

"We're going to that gay bar, it's called 'la dies' like ladies, but spaced. Genius." Santana let out a harsh laugh.

"We're going to a bar?" Dani asked, "You know we aren't 21 right?"

"I know the bar tender..." Santana said in a slow voice, "I worked for her for awhile, she'll let us in. Trust me baby."

"Okay. Well at least come over and help me pick something sexy..." Dani purred into the phone.

"Surprise me baby, you know I like it when you do that." Santana seductively whispered back.

"Mmmm, okay I'll make sure it's something you really like." Dani already had a few outfits in mind.

"I know you will..." Santana said quietly, her voice dripping with sex, "I'm going to hang up now so you can go and get dressed in something sexy..." The phone went dead and Dani hung up on her end with a goofy smile. She decided to make sure that her black dress still fit her.

* * *

Brittany was back in her room, the one she was sharing with Quinn when her phone rang, she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey B, tonight, we're all going to a club, bring your hottest moves." Santana's voice sounded teasing through the phone and Brittany smiled.

"All my moves are my hottest moves." Brittany teased back, "You're the one who needs to brush up."

"Oh hellz no. I gots it." Santana replied, causing Brittany to snort.

"Please S, I out dance you no matter what." Brittany clarified.

"What evs, we'll see tonight. Meet us here at like 9. Bring Q, tell Tubbers to make sure she brings some sexy and not just a little summer dress."

"She looks cute in those." Brittany said in defense of the hazel eyed beauty who rolled her eyes in response, being able to hear Santana's loud voice. "Will Dani be there?"

"Yeah...why?" Santana's voice went quiet and unsure.

"Just want to make sure we get to meet her a little more S." Brittany reassured her ex, she rolled her eyes at Quinn who raised her eyebrow but said nothing.

"Okay, well see you here! Wear something you can dance in!" Santana suggested.

"I could dance in a paper bag." Brittany declared, her blue eyes shining.

"Yeah wear more than a paper bag Britt Britt. Bye!" Santana's voice sounded extremely happy.

"Bye Sannie." Brittany used her nickname.

The girls hung up and Brittany turned to Quinn, "Okay we need to find sexy outfits. You should wear something of mine because you aren't really sexy."

Quinn shook her head, "I like my clothes B."

"Trust me. Black maybe?" Brittany was already searching through her suitcase in her minds eye. "Shopping?"

"No, just me in an outfit." Quinn snapped. Brittany laughed.

* * *

**A/N Alright so we got our brittana feels in the first part, and the Dantana moment at the end, where y'all must be thinking, "WHY ARE THEY SO SEXUAL! DUMP HER ASS FOR BRITTS YO!"  
**

**But no worries, the next chapter shows the girls (Kurt by default is included in this) out clubbing and having a good time. Drunk kisses and hook ups, Santana checking someone out in their very revealing dress, and Dani realizing that no matter what, Brittana has their moments.**


End file.
